


Kind Of A Colour

by miilksundae



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilksundae/pseuds/miilksundae
Summary: "He was red as long as he’d  known himself. When the Sniper was born, he was selected automatically as a colour by his doctors and nurses. Even he didn’t wished to be, he was like this. Cherry top, scarlet-like hat and blood coloured being himself, all he knew. All the way through his childhood, he was taught to be only with his kind, the red coloured. They’ve taught Sniper and the other kids to settle down with their colours only. The primary colours had to be with their kind.  Sniper thought that it was a pretty easy and explainable rule for him,but the time he aged, though, he began to fail understanding it. As if two unalike colours had brought a child to the world, Earth would crumble down at their feet."A short fic which i wrote nearly four years ago but now having courage to post it.
Relationships: BLU Spy/RED Sniper, Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kind Of A Colour

He was red as long as he’d known himself. When the Sniper was born, he was selected automatically as a colour by his doctors and nurses. Even he didn’t wished to be, he was like this. Cherry top, scarlet-like hat and blood coloured being himself, all he knew. All the way through his childhood, he was taught to be only with his kind, the red coloured. They’ve taught Sniper and the other kids to settle down with their colours only. The primary colours had to be with their kind. Sniper thought that it was a pretty easy and explainable rule for him,but the time he aged, though, he began to fail understanding it. As if two unalike colours had brought a child to the world, Earth would crumble down at their feet.

He had seen many people given up because of all of the discouragement. When it seem like yellow and red wouldn’t be together in society, they’d to leave each other. To Sniper, this rule, led people into bitter life. But even though, there was nothing to do. Though he had never loved anyone by his kind, he just couldn’t find ‘the right one’. With his tries and struggles of the years, he had given up also, leaving his emotions for love.

They say, ‘‘You only find love when you stop looking for it’’. It was just as right for Sniper. When he had given up love and decided to break it off, ‘the one’ came. Bushman was sitting in front of a café drinking his sour black coffee, viewing the crowd when his eyes hit beautifully blue coloured suit. Denim blue suit and indigo coloured clothing filled the Australian with wonder even though he tried to not care. His electric blue eyes scanning the place over, skipping through people ,one to another. At that moment, Bushman didn’t really care or interest over the man’s pleasing colours neither him. He couldn’t have bother to business with him or any other of his kind. He didn’t even bother when the man walked over his direction, he just continued sipping his coffee. Even when the man came near the Sniper, Sniper didn’t alarm and assumed the man was just passing through or was looking for something. Of course, by that, he didn’t predict the man greeting him. Bushman looked up to the man gazing upon him. Man shortly excused himself for intrupting the Australian by cutting in his space. Suited man gently handed him the wine red wallet, assuming it his. Man beneath him, stared at the man and the wallet, unprepared, followed by him checking his pockets. After a short realisation, he took the wallet thanking. And when the blue kind turned around to leave, Sniper panicked thanking again, asking if he could do anything for his favour. Bushman felt in dept for this type of kindness, offering him a drink. But the suited man rejected the offer, waving his hand to sides, leaving. Leaving the stood up man alone.

However, Bushman didn’t leave the man till he’d paid the favour back. He’d followed him immediately after, to everywhere he went. After a while too, man noticed Sniper and asked him his purpose. Bushman explained that he followed the man in order to repay the kindness he had done. Even through the man said that it was alright, the Australian didn’t give up. Eventually, the suited man given up later on seeing the man’s ambition. He shortly introduced himself as ‘‘Spy’’. Sometime later, this introduction had stayed still and they’ve became friends. Even if it was through a weird way to meet, they didn’t care. With more time passed, the more they known each other. Much time they’ve spent together, much memories been created. Spy’s existence was filling Sniper with something that he had forgotten before; emotions. Sniper’s curiosity for spook grew wider and wider. Even Spy was in mixture of confusion and admiration when he was asked by Sniper to stay with him like that forever. In the first time in forever, Spy held Sniper’s hand gently and gave a understanding smile. Sniper was relieved when he saw the his ‘lover’s warm smile, he also softly gave a confident smile. Spy’s eye, slid onto their hands only to meet with a glowing purple beam glinting. Spy gawked at the slightly purple tone combination of their kind’s colours. Seeing his partner amazed, the Australian also looked down at their hands. The glimmer of forbid mixture of their colours amazed both of the men, making them focused on the amethyst dyed flicker. They look up to each other a while later, confident smile as before. They warmly grinned together and reach for a hug. The air that surrounded the Sniper and Spy glowed thicker shade of purple, waltzing around them softly. A genuine feeling between them making the atmosphere enchanting. Sniper held Spy tightly again.

They say, ‘‘You only find love when you stop looking for it’’. It maybe didn’t go exactly like Sniper thought it would be but he seem happy even through the air melted down so do they. Soon they disappeared in sky, together, embracing each other as a part of the space.

“Love is like a butterfly, it settles upon you when you least expect it.”

– Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it has so many plot holes and etc. I could've written better version but i didn't want to change anything from my first fic. I might as well archieve this if i'm not going to edit it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
